Dark Swan
by Isabelle Bezarius
Summary: Draco Malfoy, chefe do Departamento dos Inomináveis, sofre um acidente após abrir um pergaminho enviado anonimamente para ele. Em uma realidade paralela, seus pais não estão em Azkaban, Harry Potter é o novo Lord das Trevas e Draco... É seu cônjugue.


**Disclaimer: **_Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Harry Potter e Blaise Zabini são propriedade de JK Rowling. Acredite, se ela estivesse disposta a vendê-los, eu já estaria acampando na fila._

_**¹** Essa é uma história Slash, ou seja, relacionamento Homem x Homem. Se não gosta ou se sente ofendido é muito simples: Não leia._

_**²** A música abaixo é 'Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off' do Panic! At The Disco. Mudei algumas coisas como 'Vestido' por 'Camisa' já que era no sentido feminino e a fic é Slash. Capicci?  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>-x-<strong>

_Ainda sou eu quem te faz suar?_

_É em mim que você pensa quando está na cama?_

_Quando as luzes estão turvas e suas mãos estão tremendo_

_Enquanto você desliza sua camisa?_

_E de pensar no que você fez,_

_E de como eu rezo à Deus para que ele valha a pena_

_Quando as luzes estão turvas e seu coração está acelerado_

_Enquanto seus dedos tocam sua pele_

_Eu tenho mais inteligência,_

_Um beijo melhor,_

_Um toque mais sensual,_

_Uma foda melhor_

_Do que qualquer garoto que você jamais conhecerá,_

_Querido você me teve_

_Garoto, foi pra mim que você olhava passado o êxtase,_

_Um merecedor do seu amor_

_Trocando calor corporal_

_No banco do passageiro_

_Não, não, não_

_Você sabe que sempre será somente eu_

**-x-**

* * *

><p><strong>Primeiro Capítulo<strong>

Hoje era um daqueles dias para Draco. A casa de um puro-sangue suspeito de usar magia negra havia sido preso e seus pertences estavam a cargo do Departamento dos Inomináveis, já que o Departamento de Acidentes e Catástrofes Mágicas, aparentemente, era estúpido demais para cuidar disso. Lógico que o termo utilizado para a justificativa fora bem mais brando, mas dava no mesmo, na opinião de Draco.

Ele não era burro, sabia exatamente o que o outro departamento queria evitar: Harry Potter.

O '_oh, tão importante_' chefe dos Aurores era, sem meias palavras, um pé no saco. Evidentemente, o sistema legal utilizado pelo Ministério não era rápido o bastante para o grande Escolhido. E falando no Diabo, lá vinha ele com aquela expressão decidida que tinha feito as pernas de Draco virarem gelatina na adolescência, mas que agora só significavam dor de cabeça.

"Malfoy, ainda bem que eu te achei." Draco suspirou mentalmente parando no corredor enquanto o outro apressava o passo para alcançá-lo. "Enviei várias cartas para o seu Departamento pedindo urgência na avaliação dos objetos de Hector Cooper-Grayer e, aparentemente, não levaram a sério." bufou cruzando os braços. "Há algo que você possa fazer sobre isso?"

Draco sentiu seus lábios se contorcerem numa carranca. "Olha, Potter, não sei se você sabe mas 'ignorar' é uma forma de dar um corte em alguém sem ser indelicado." sorriu de escárnio passando as mãos pelo cabelo platina. "Estamos fazendo todo o possível mas são muitos objetos e como sabemos de antemão que podem conter magia negra, tivemos que redobrar os cuidados. Sei que não sente empatia por isso, mas nem todos nós queremos morrer."

Harry pareceu frustrado. "Tempo é precioso, Draco, sabe-se lá o que pode acontecer enquanto vocês—"

"Pelo amor de Merlin, Potter!" o loiro balançou os braços irritado. "O Ministério não usa mais Dementadores, mas os Aurores não são inúteis, _eu acho_." Harry abriu a boca para retrucar mas Draco foi mais rápido. "Já são 22h30 e eu estou doido pra ir embora. Prometo fazer tudo ao meu alcance mas _amanhã_."

Talvez Draco fosse realmente convincente, ou quem sabe seu rosto entregasse o bagaço que ele se sentia. Estremeceu, devia estar com olheiras terríveis.

Não era como se os Inomináveis não dessem importância aos casos envolvendo antigos Comensais da Morte, Draco pondeirou dentro do elevador rezando para que o nono nível chegasse logo, mas Harry fazia parecer como se fossem imprestáveis que ficavam sentados em confortáveis poltronas de couro (_a de Draco era de pele de Dragão Albino, só para registro_) enquanto os '_fodões_' Aurores ficavam com todo o trabalho pesado.

Certo, eles ficavam com o trabalho de campo, mas a parte difícil ficava com o Departamente de Draco! É claro que não era tão exigido e — Malfoy fez uma careta ao ter de admitir — necessários quanto aquele bando de homens exalando testosterona como um bando de gorilas sedentos por confrontos corporais, mas não eram eles que despertavam a curiosidade de todos por trabalhar no Departamento de Mistérios.

Draco não era burro. Trabalhar no Ministério era a melhor forma de apagar as manchas causadas pela aliança com o Lord-de-Merda que tinha enchido tanta linguíça e no final não fez nada, e estava no sangue dos Malfoy procurar cargos altos, mas que conservassem sua integridade física, obviamente. Então lá estava o Departamento dos Inomináveis caindo como uma luva para ele. Era um pouco maçante às vezes, mas o horário era flexível e enquanto os 'Grandes Aurores' se matavam caçando ex-Comensais, Draco e sua equipe ficavam tranquilos nas salas magicamente climatizadas, esperando resultado dos trabalhos deles.

A vida era boa, tinha que admitir.

"Ah, Draco!" Hermione Granger entrou no elevador quando ele parou no Átrio, parecendo tão exausta quanto ele. Ela trabalhava no Departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia e em uma droga qualquer chamada FALE ou coisa parecida que lutava pelo 'direito' dos Elfos Domésticos. _Francamente_. "Então... Fiquei sabendo dos seus pais... Sinto muito por isso." mordeu os lábios sem saber mais o que dizer enquanto se acomodava ao lado dele.

Esse era um assunto que Malfoy não queria trazer à tona agora. "Não se preocupe, eu já esperava por algo assim. Pra ser franco esperava ir junto com eles, mas Potter salvou a minha pele dizendo que eu estava na Sala Precisa querendo destruir uma horcrux ou qualquer coisa parecida." colocou as mãos no bolso.

"Pelo menos foi uma meia verdade." ela sorriu de canto. "O Fogomaldito conjurado pelo Crabbe acabou destruindo o Diadema e—"

Crabbe, outro assunto do qual Draco não queria falar agora. Graças à Merlin o elevador parou, e o nono nível apareceu. "Olha, Granger, sei que seu espírito Grifinório se coça para compartilhar abraços e 'eu estou aqui para o que precisar', mas Sonserinos tem um jeito um tanto diferente de lidar com essas coisas, certo?" olhou-a por cima do ombro antes da porta fechar. "Mande lembranças para o Weasel!"

Alguns hábitos da infância não mudavam, Hermione balançou a cabeça sorrindo enquanto a porta se fechava. "É Ron, Draco!"

Malfoy comprimentou alguns subordinados pelo caminho, todos exaustos e carregando caixas com materiais, que o loiro presumiu estarem sendo guardados para uma pausa merecida.

Quase chegando à sua sala, Draco ouviu alguém chamá-lo e Teddy Lupin, o _afilhado_ do Potter, com os cabelos negros e olhos verdes que ele passara a usar desde que entrou para o Ministério, correu até ele, parecendo tê-lo procurado por toda parte.

"Finalmente te achei! Uma fênix apareceu no escritório e deixou uma caixa com seu nome nela. Tinha um bilhete avisando que só você poderia abrir, porque tem uma magia programada para reconhecer sua assinatura mágica. Sinto muito, tentamos tudo o que você pode imaginar."

_Ok, fique calmo_. Malfoy pensou como um mantra, mantendo seu rosto neutro enquanto caminhava até sua sala, deixando o jovem Lupin para trás. Não devia ser nada, talvez uma ameaça enviada por algum parente do Cooper-Grayer exigindo a libertação dele. Quis rir, não era como se isso já não tivesse acontecido antes.

Só que antes fora com os _outros_, enquanto agora era com ele. A coisa mudava totalmente de figura.

Abriu a grande porta dupla de sua sala, prendendo a respiração quando uma caixa relativamente pequena descansava na mesa de mógno. Lambeu os lábos secos e se dirigiu até ela com passos vacilantes. Parecia uma daquelas caixinhas onde vinham as jóias, preta de veludo. Draco passou os dedos e ouviu um 'clic' quando a trava se abriu, revelando um rolo de pergaminho dobrado com um escaravelho de ouro prendendo-o pelo meio.

Franziu o cenho, murmurando "_Alorromora._" para o cadeado/enfeite, que abriu suas presas.

Rapidamente desdobrou o pedaço de papel, esperando desde uma ameaça de morta até uma declaração de amor digna de ser posta junto com a cartinha '_Teus olhos são verdes __como sapinhos cozidos_,' que a Weaslette mandou para o 'Menino-Que-Sobreviveu-Para-Ser-Um-Testa-Rachada-Chato-Pra-Caralho'.

Mas ele definitivamente não esperava pelo que aconteceu.

Uma letra em tinta preta começou a aparecer no pergaminho em branco, como se uma mão o estivesse escrevendo agora. A letra era caprichosa e cheia de curvas, digna de alguém prepotente (e Draco definitivamente entendia dessas coisas).

_Olá, Draco Malfoy._

_É um prazer falar com você depois de ouvir tanto ao seu respeito._

Draco quase convenceu a si mesmo a lançar um _incendio_ naquele pergaminho que, obviamente devia ter sido amaldiçoado, ou talvez estivesse possuído por alguém e um de seus colegas achou engraçado mandar para ele. Hahá, que graça. Um pergaminho que fala? O loiro já tinha visto melhores.

Mas a maldita curiosidade que o estava corroendo venceu, e ele correu para arranjar uma pena e um tinteiro, o cansaço e a vontade de chegar em casa e se jogar na cama totalmente esquecidas.

**Olá, Estranho.**

**Devo me sentir honrado ou talvez assustado com o fato de você ter procurado saber sobre mim? É um daqueles perseguidores tipo do Potter?**

Ele não sabia de onde tinha tirado a coragem e a insanidade de conversar com palavras saídas do nada ao invés de esquecer toda essa loucura, enfiar aquele pergaminho em uma gaveta qualquer e pedir para alguém do Departamento analizar amanhã. E talvez pedir para Potter arranjar um segurança para ele, caso se sentisse ameaçado.

_Tão esnobe... Acho que você não mudaria nem mesmo em uma reencarnação, não é mesmo?_

Ficou confuso com a intimidade com a qual a pessoa — quem quer que fosse — falava dele. Era como se o conhecesse. Mas se conhecesse saberia que Malfoys odiavam brincar de esconde-esconde.

**Queria poder dizer o mesmo, mas, oh! Eu não faço idéia de que você é.**

**Poderia ser mais rápido? Passei o dia procurando magia negra em objetos feios e totalmente não-elegantes, minha beleza foi quase completamente gasta.**

"Sr. Malfoy?" Teddy apareceu na porta após duas batidas leves. Ele deve ter vindo checar de não precisaria pedir para os Aurores chamarem médicos do Saint Mungus para remover o corpo dele. "Está tudo bem? Tio Harry me chamou pra ir com ele, fiquei me perguntando se você não precisará de mim.

Apesar da birra inicial entre eles, Draco tinha que admitir que o metamorfomago era mais útil que a maioria do pessoal que ocupava os Departamentos do Ministério. Sorriu educadamente. "Obrigada, Teddy, só vou terminar umas coisas e já estou indo também. E diga ao seu Tio que ele vai ficar eunuco se repetir o que fez hoje, ele vai entender." piscou.

Teddy saiu da sala com ar risonho.

_Sua beleza nunca poderia se esgatar, Draco. Você é a pessoa mais linda do mundo._

_Agora eu não tenho muito tempo. Deixe-me trazê-lo para uma dimensão onde você é tudo o que merece._

_Deixe-me trazê-lo para onde eu sou tudo o que você merece, onde eu tenho poder para te dar tudo o que você merece._

Draco arregalou os olhos, lendo três vezes aqueles três parágrafos tão tentadores. 'Poder para te dar tudo o que você merece'. O estômago do loiro se contorceu animado, seu sangue Malfoy enchergando as vantagens e desvantagens por trás daquilo, procurando significados sombrios nas entrelinhas, ou algo que denunciasse quem estava escrevendo.

Aparentemente a pessoa cansou de esperar uma voluntária, e um rasgo apareceu no meio do pergaminho como se estivesse dividindo-o em dois. Uma luz estranha vazava pelo espaço e Draco estava assustado demais para tomar qualquer atitude. Talvez esse fosse um defeito que o impediria de ser Auror, mesmo se quisesse.

Então, um brilho cegante forçou-o a fechar os olhos e virar o rosto.

No intante seguinte, foi engolhido pela escuridão.


End file.
